wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NYCgleek/Wiki Channel Weebley: Pretty Geeky Review; is Julia Harkens on the rise to success?, Spencer Raye live?! and MORE!
Hey everyone! Some of your favorite Wiki Channel stars have been up to working on some new projects and we're here to give you the full scoop! ---- "Pretty Geeky" earns a solid 5.1 million viewer rating & here's why! Wiki Channel star and Wiki Records recording artist, Rayelle (Ackerman Agent) recently starred as chic and stylish, tech savy Layla Brandon in the newest Wiki Channel Original movie last month. We are already in love with the star from her hit single, Replay, along with her work on the new spy-comedy "Ackerman Agent" and loved her voice on "Meets West EMW". Though this geek-chic flick shines a different light on the starlet. As she goes against the norm and shows that girls can do just as good (if not better) at things guys do. The story follows fashionable and chic Layla Brandon is a straight A student who gets assigned to tutor the new kid at her school, Cole. Chemistry test after chemistry test, Cole (wiki newcomer Dalton Cross) is constantly flunking each one. But, Layla soon learns that it's because he and his buddies have been hard at work preparing for an upcoming Robot Wars tournament they are going to participate in, under the team name "Jet 3." And When Cole notices Layla herself has a secret gaming and nerdy side, he asks her to join the team to satisfy the rule of having 4 or more members. His teammates on the other hand, Wyatt and Jet, along with a lot of the other robotic community competitors, doubt that a fashionable girly-girl like Layla is capable of dealing with something as intelligent as robotics. Layla now must prove that she is ready to rough it with the boys. We loved the cast of this teen comedy film, and apparently they were pretty close too. Zander Sun (ZAYN) who also starred in the flick said that him and Rayelle would be recording a special song together in the studio very soon. Other stars such as Olivia Staton, Noah Carson, and Mallory Jays also starring the film and were seen having lots of fun on set. The cast has def grown up a lot since we seen they filmed the movie and have even discussed this on Chatter. The film's official theme song "Too Much" performed by Rayelle received positive feedbacks and all in all we would say "Pretty Geeky" is the perfect family, girl empowerment film. Sounds awesome, make sure you check out Rayelle's "Too Much" now available through Wiki Channel Music Group. Don't forget to catch new episodes of "Ackerman Agent" every Wednesday at 8/7c only on Wiki Channel''.'' And don't forget to catch "Pretty Geeky" when it airs again this weekend on Wiki Channel. ---- 'Julia Harkens is making her mark in Hollywood!' You know her, you love her, her chits make you laugh, cry, gasp and all of the above. The girl knows everyone in Hollywood. She's voicing characters, she doing guest appearances on your favorite shows and yet she remains so humble, sweet, and kind to everyone she meets. Yep, that's right. We're talking to Julia Harkens :) We recently sat down with the rising starlet as she talked about all her big news! Here's the in depth interview below: Us: Welcome, we are so happy to have you here? Julia: 'Thanks guys, it's really great to be here! I still can't believe I was actually invited, I feel like I'm being pranked or something (laughs). '''Us: '''So you've been a little busy lately haven't you? I mean you're voicing the lead in "5 Minutes and Fired", the new animated series. You're working on "Luke & Lauren" and you have an upcoming role on "Dramatically Average", Wiki Channel's newest show? How do you do it all? (laughs) I mean it must be hard right? '''Julia: '''It is, trying not to mix up my lines with others, but it's also very fun! I love getting to work with my friends on Dramatically Average and Luke & Lauren! Grace on Five Minutes and Fired also always makes me laugh! '''Us: '''Now before we get into the other shows. You mentioned Grace, tell us about "Five Minutes and Fired", fans are already loving the shorts online and on TV and how do you even get into something like voice acting? Have you ever done it before? (laughs) or was it just sorta like "She has the perfect voice!" (laughs)? '''Julia: '(laughs) It's really something new that I've never experienced before, and I love it! Grace is just so cute, and she really doesn't know how to do a job properly! I'm guessing I just had the perfect voice, I had no experience on the channel and had never done voice acting before. But I'm just really grateful I was chosen. 'Us: '''Nice! Well we hope Grace is nothing like you in real life, simply because you have a lot of jobs and she can't keep one (laughs)? How did you get started into acting? Was it always a passion? '''Julia: '''If I were as bad as Grace, I would have been out of the industry a ''long ''time ago. (laughs) I've loved acting for a long time, and I officially started when I was 13, and I take it much more seriously than I used to. ' Us: '''Well we're happy to see you getting serious :) Now, you're doing a couple episodes of "Luke & Lauren", which is a..... pretty popular show on the Wiki Channel. What can you tease to the fans about your character? What's she all about? How does she affect the rest of the characters and the plot? '''Julia: '''She's definitely different from Julia, that's for sure. She's a very good employee, and by what we've filmed she seems like a pretty cool girl that I would like to meet in real life. (laughs) But hopefully not with my face, because that would be weird. '''Us: '''Now we gotta know what's it like working with the cast? (laughs) Is it fun working with stars like Marcus McCloud, Shelly Yanes? and the rest of the cast and crew? '''Julia: '''It is so much fun! Shelly. Marcus, Katy, and Kelly and everyone are just so funny and friendly! Some stars tend to get a big head when they star on something, but definitely not them! '''Us: '''It would be really weird? (laughs) So from the episode we know she works at a new sort of hangout that the kids go too? How is her chracter involved in the show? '''Julia: '''The first episode with her is kinda crazy, with Luke just going mad and crazy after he got hit in the head, it was so funny! '''Us: '''And you also booked an episode of "Dramatically Average". What can you tell us about that? :) '''Julia: '''You'll have to watch to find out! (laughs) I can't give too many details, but I'll just say I'm going to be a friend of Jasmine Byran's character and I'm a dancer. That's all I can spill for now. '''Us: '''Wow, we can't wait to see you all over the wiki channel, so humble, sweet and polite :) Well we love the show (5MAF) and we also heard rumors about a "W.I.T.C.H." revival series coming to Wiki Channel and rumors are flying that you might play the lead? (laughs) is that true, are they made up, can you legally say anything (laughs) the fans wanna know? '''Julia: '''Thanks! My manager has mentioned the project being introduced but has never really gone into depth or said anything more about it! (laughs) I loved the show, so it would be awesome if I did land the lead, but (laughs) I've never even auditioned for it yet! So yes, it's probably just a rumor. 'Us: '''Rumors! Glad you said rumors. So speaking of rumors (laughs) not only are you taking over TV you are taking over emotions. . . . you're dating LWT's star and. . . . Kind of a rockstar actually, Tristan Conti? How did you guys meet? Did you know he was the one? (laughs) give us the goods girl? '''Julia: '(laughs) Well, we're kind of friends with the same people, and it just kinda happened, you know? I mean I've always thought he was super cute, but like in a fangirl way. We started hanging out more without everyone else, and pretty soon we were announcing on our Chatters that we were dating! '''Us: '''Well we're so happy for you guys. You're great people. Now let me ask you this. Now we gotta keep it real for our readers out there? You're a new actress. You're rising to the top slowly and doing your thing out here in Hollywood? Is it hard? Like how do you stay grounded? Ignore all the hate? I mean you're both such big stars, so you must be noticing you're slowly losing some of the privacy you're use to. How do you deal with all of that? '''Julia: '''Aww thank you, and it's actually not that hard! I'm a really open person, so the privacy thing isn't really an issue. The hate can get annoying, but it comes with the job and it's just people who feel insecure about their own selves. Sometimes reading the things they say are actually pretty funny. Yes, I do resemble a camel somehow, don't I? (laughs) And if I ever feel I'm getting a big head or I'm becoming prideful, I have a nice remedy for that. I read negative comments online or try to act big and bad in front of my grandmother. The comments and my grandmother teach me nearly everything I'm doing wrong. That humbles me real quick! (laughs) Don't get me wrong though, I love my grandmother to pieces! '''Us: '''We sure you do Julia, you're so nice and sweet. Okay, so we have one more question. It's a fan question actually. It's from chatter. The question is "You've been called the "chatter queen" how do you feel about that?" Yeah, Julia so people are calling you "the queen of chatter" because unlike most celebs you actually take the time out and repsond to your fans, or well as many as you can? '''Julia: Well ,I just love talking with my fans and friends, and I respond to nearly every single chit I see! Fans and friends are really important, and they're all super funny. I'm not sure about being queen, but I do consider myself one of the quote on quote "Chatter Princesses:. (laughs) Us: '. Oh you are definitly a princess, Thank you so much for stopping by and we wish the best of luck to you and all your future success Julia :) '''Julia: '''Thank you so much! You guys rock. '''You can catch Julia next on a brand new "''Luke & Lauren" episode 'Freaks & Geeks' airing Friday Jaunary 16th, at 8:30/7:30c only on Wiki Channel''.'' And don't forget to catch "Five Minutes and Fired" when it airs again this weekend on Wiki Channel. ---- Was Kelly Llyod OUT on the beach?! Kelly Lloyd is a popular Wiki Channel star best known for his role of lovable Riley Howard in our favorite comedy, "Luke & Lauren", and though Riley and Kelly are complete opposites. We love how funny, sassy, outgoing Kelly is. The star recently chitted a very what appears to be, controversal photo on the beach with the caption: "Spent the day by the shore today with my boo. Looking fresh and fine as always. ��" After the casual chit was posted in nerly got a thousands of rechits and responses from fans, friends, and even parents. Is this a random prank or is Kelly Lloyd in a serious relationship? and with a guy? and if so What does Wiki Channel think of this? We'll get you more detail as we are informed. You can catch Kelly on "Luke & Lauren" every Friday at 8:30/7:30c only on Wiki Channel''.'' ---- Spencer Raye Jackson and other stars hit up music festival and meet fans! Wiki Channel stars and Wiki Records recording artist, such as Spencer Raye Jackson, ILY, and Valéria Madison were all happy and a live to be at the Santa Monica Beach music festival earlier last month, where they caught up with fans, did live meet and greats and even performed live. The concert kicked off with a full red carpet walk, followed by a live fan meet and greet. After that the ladies quickly led into wardrobe and costume changes and got ready to perform. Spencer Raye Jackson, performed her new single from her upcoming album "Fire N' Gold" along with some of her all time classics, such as " Ain't it Fun" and "Young Blood". ILY performed various songs from their upcoming EP and some fun covers as well. Wiki Channel newcomers, , who is set to star in the upcoming magical comedy "Genie" opposite Rebecca Anderson, also performed some original music that she has been working on as well. Along with some fun and edgy covers that fans very excited. After ILY and Valéria went out to lunch and took some more pictures from the stadium. ---- Well that's all for now guys. Hope you enjoyed this Weeekly WEEBLEY and had a very happy New Years, we'll be back soon :) Category:Blog posts